Recess AU and Watch the Series
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: This is my view on how things in the Recess world might have gone during the episode where Spinelli accidently called Ms. Grotke 'Mama'. Will be rated T for paranoia, some small curses, and suicide attempts. Read to see. ADULT SPINELLI BASHINGS Different Grotke and Finster. Young Spinelli OOC.
1. the beginning

**Recess AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and what if Spinelli accidently called Grotke 'mama' for another reason and what's with these powers of hers? This will develop into a Watch the Series fic. Read to find out. Suicide attempt.)**

Spinelli dropped the ball in her hands when she realized what just happened. She had just called her teacher 'mama' in front of the whole playground when said teacher was about to walk into a mud puddle and now everyone, even the stern Ms. Finster, was laughing at her while Ms. Grotke, the one she had accidently called 'mama', was looking at her shocked. Spinelli flushed in embarrassment before punching the boy nearest to her, which happened to be Randall, when he started jeering at her and began to stomp off of the playground and out of the school, not knowing or really caring that she had given Randall a bloody nose.

"Where do you think you're going Spinelli?" Ms. Finster yelled at her through the mega-phone before the ten year old could step foot off of the playground.

"I'm going somewhere where you complete pains in the butts aren't laughing and jeering at me so I can get ready for tonight's talent show before I end up breaking something." Spinelli shouted back with a large growl to her words. Ms. Finster opened her mouth to yell at the small wrestler to come back before she was startled by the pure fierceness of the glare Spinelli sent her over her shoulder. Most of the kids had also seen Spinellis glare and weren't laughing as she stomped from the school and walked down the street.

"I think we went a little too far this time guys." T.J. said as he watched his friend leave his view along with the rest of the now eerily silent playground.

"Too far? She's the one who called Ms. Grotke 'mama' not us!" One of the older boys exclaimed while Grotke was merely staring at the direction Spinelli had walked off in still in shock.

"So what?! Do you know _why_ Spinelli probably called Ms. Grotke 'mama'?" T.J. asked rounding on the older boy with his friends not half a second behind as they all glared at him, now having the full attention of the entire playground while the boy merely shook his head silently.

"Because Ms. Grotke is probably the closest thing to an actual mother figure that Spinelli ever had! Spinellis real parents died right in front of her as a little kid, she must've been in Kindergarten when it happened, and her adoptive parents are so busy that they don't make it to most, if any, of the parent things set up here at the school or anywhere else! That's the main reason Spinelli didn't bother inviting them to Parents night a little while back because they would have most likely been too busy doing something else entirely! So what if she called Ms. Grotke 'mama' just now? She's sees Ms. Grotke as a mother figure because Ms. Grotke is the closest thing to a mother figure she actually has. Wouldn't you do the same if you were in her shoes?" Gretchen ranted at them with her 'nice girl' look completely gone as she glared at any and every one while Ms. Finster was frowning thoughtfully as she looked over at where Spinelli had vanished at.

"I have to look after Spinelli for the weekend some times because her parents have to leave town for something related to their job all of a sudden. They hardly bother to tell her good bye or let me know if she had any allergies or anything like that. Spinelli acts as if she is used to being alone, she even complained about being 'left with a school teacher turned baby sitter now when she was perfectly used to and capable of taking care of herself' in her words exactly once. She knows how to cook without burning herself or the food, does all the chores that normally takes a ten year old two hours to halfway do in under half an hour and she does them completely and utterly perfectly, she even knows how to forage through the woods and gardens for her own food and then there are the nightmares she has every night." Ms. Finster said thoughtfully and hardly noticing that she had everyones attention now.

"Nightmares? What kind of nightmares could Spinelli have? Being forced to wear all pink?" Ashley A. asked curiously and slightly doubtful before being taken aback by the glare Finster sent her for that.

"She screams in her sleep for her real parents to wake up and/or for their murderer to leave them alone or at least kill _her_ as well instead of merely cutting her up. She always wakes up sweating, screaming, and crying before desperately trying to hide it when I go to check on her. More often than not I have to bandage up some old wounds of her that her parents' murderer gave her because she reopens them by accident during the nightmare and she witnessed and experienced all of that when she was _five_." Ms. Finster said glaring at Ashley A. for a moment before looking down at her hands where Spinellis blood had gotten onto several times when the ten year old was forced to stay with her. At this point the entire playground and all those on it were shocked and horrified.

"As soon as school gets out I'm going to look for Spinelli." T.J. said causing most of the other kids to nod their agreement while the two teachers nodded as well, both of them concerned for the violent girl who had a soft side that was hardly ever seen.

It was five o clock that same day when almost all of Third Street congregated in the school gym, no one having reported seeing Spinelli at all so far.

"Muriel? What's with the camera?" Grotke asked blinking slightly when she realized that her older co-worker had a video camera in her hands and seemed to be holding back snickers.

"I saw Spinelli a little while ago at my place wearing her outfit for the talent show and brought this along so I can capture the looks on everyones faces on it." Finster said causing Grotke to sigh in relief that someone had found Spinelli and also raise an eyebrow while wondering what the violent girl had planned.

"Last but not least from the teachers are Muriel Finster and Alordayne Grotke sparing using their respective fighting moves." Principal Prickly said causing the kids to whisper confused since they didn't know the kind, if not slightly hippy like, teacher could fight.

"Dang. Forgot about that. Grundler! Hold this camera and don't mess with it!" Finster ordered the nearest student that was least likely to do something stupid. The red haired girl looked confused but did as told as the two women walked onto the stage.

"Let's get out of these stuffy cloths and into something we can let loose in eh, Alordayne?" Finster asked smirking at the other woman who merely smiled at her kindly.

"Whatever you say Muriel. A change of clothes won't keep you from getting your butt handed too you." Grotke said smiling politely while several of her students' jaws fell.

"I could say the same for you Alordayne. Careful what you say though, or else you might send a few of your students in shock induced comas." Finster said laughing at the other womans words as the two headed back stage for a minute before coming out wearing something other than their usual outfits. Instead of her usual yellow dress with flowers on it, Finster was wearing a full body green one piece track suit. Instead of her normal floor length green robe, Grotke was wearing a red and gold martial arts Gi with her hair in a small braid.

"Better remove your glasses Alor, don't want them to get broken during the spar." Finster said smirking at her friend who nodded and removed said glasses before putting in a pair of contact lenses.

"Much better. Shall we Muriel? Age before beauty after all." Grotke asked still smiling politely while several of the boys were staring at her shocked, who knew that the hippy like teacher was actually very attractive when she wanted to be.

"You're just asking for it now Alor." Finster said getting into a boxing stance while Grotke fell into a classical martial arts stance.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. On the count of three?" Grotke asks her smile falling into a smirk with Finster following behind by half a second.

"Of course." Finster said tossing a CD at Prickly to be put into the nearby radio before regaining her boxing stance.

"One." Finster began as the music started playing, the radio blaring Monster by: Skillet.

"Three!" Grotke said completely skipping over 'two' as the two women launched themselves at each other. The students and other adults could only watch in shock as the two women squared off with Finster being able to withstand most of Grotkes strikes while hers missed Grotke completely, the shorter woman using her size and speed to her advantage.

"Alley oop. Almost had me that time Muriel." Grotke said doing an Olympic worthy backflip to dodge one of the older womans mean punches.

"I swear you're a rubber band in the shape of a human with how much bending and twisting you're doing." Finster said as several more of her powerful strikes missed the flexible martial artist.

"And I swear you're a robot in disguise as a human. You pack one heck of a punch." Grotke shot back after Finster got a lucky shot to her jaw.

"You okay there Alor? Most times one of my punches is enough to knock down a brick wall." Finster asked not lowering her guard as the other woman rubbed her now sore jaw slightly.

"I'm fine Muriel. You should know by now that it'll take more than one earth shattering punch to knock me down." Grotke said getting back into her fighting stance just as Finster charged her. Everyones jaws were scraping the floor when Grotke grabbed one of Finsters outstretched fists and literally flipped the much bigger woman over her shoulder and slammed her into the stage behind her.

"Give up yet Muriel?" Grotke asked smirking as she held a fist by Finsters throat.

"Ah crud. That makes fourteen wins for me, fifteen ties, and seventeen wins for you now." Finster said sighing in defeat while Grotke got up and helped her to her feet.

"To be fair though I have a few advantages over you." Grotke said as she helped her friend and sparring partner up just as the song ended.

"Oh yeah and what're those Alor?" Finster asked popping a few bones in her back as she stared down at the younger woman.

"I'm not only more flexible but I'm also younger and have more stamina than you." Grotke said cheekily before speeding off the stage laughing at the look on Finsters face before the older woman charged after her.

"Get back here Alordayne and take your lumps like a man!" Finster yelled after the younger and faster woman while laughter could be heard throughout the otherwise completely silent gym.

"Why would I do that when I'm a woman instead of a man?!" Grotke yelled back at Finster as she quickly changed back into her usual outfit and rushed back out into the open part of the gym to dodge the older and stronger woman.

"Since when did I care? Just get back here and take your lumps!" Finster yelled, somehow getting back into her normal outfit, as she chased the slimmer and faster woman, not paying a lick of attention to the students trying to stifle their laughter and/or shock.

"One lump or two?" Grotke yelled cheekily again.

"How about we start with two and go from there?" Finster yelled back before suddenly blinking when she was sent sprawling on her back as Grotke appeared out of seemingly nowhere next to her and smacked her upside the head twice in quick succession.

"There. All done. I believe it's the students turn to show their talents now?" Grotke said smiling peacefully as she dusted off her hands and calmly, and serenely, walked off of the stage to where she had been standing before the spar.

"What just happened?" Finster asked still blinking as she stood up and looked at Prickly who merely shrugged his shoulders before motioning her off of the stage. After well over an hour of the students showing off random talents or abilities was the last event off the night, the one everyone who had been on the playground earlier had been waiting on.

"Last but most certainly not least is Spinelli who will be singing and playing the guitar for us. Ms. Spinelli?" Prickly said, inadvertently making everyone that had been on the playground hyper aware that not only have they not seen Spinelli ever since she walked off at Recess but also that Spinellis parents weren't anywhere to be seen either. The last part had Grotke growling low in her throat before tilting her head towards the seats reserved for the Spinellis when Finster looked at her curiously. Finster looked where Grotke was pointing to and growled as well while Prickly called for Spinelli again.

"Boo." Spinellis voice said softly into Principal Pricklys ear from behind, causing him to jump and let out a slightly girlish scream of surprise. There was shocked silence for a full minute before it was broken by Finster and Grotke bursting out in laughter simotainessly.

"Tell-tell me you caught that on-on camera Muriel." Grotke managed to gasp out through her laughter while a few of the braver or dumber students were snickering now too.

"Oh I got it alright. Ow ow ow. My sides." Finster said clutching at her sides from laughing too hard while many were shocked at the fact that she _could_ laugh. The two womens laughter couldn't have been more different if they tried. While Finsters laughter was loud and boisterous Grotkes laughter was light and reminded everyone of wind chimes in a soft breeze.

"Jee Principal Prickly. Didn't know you were so jumpy, or could scream like one of the Ashleys." Spinelli said snickering as she jabbed a thumb at the four Ashleys who were shrieking in laughter.

"If you want me too Spinelli, I can call your parents and make them come here to listen to you preform?" Grotke offered with a fake smile plastered onto her face at the reminder that her secretly favorite student's parents didn't bother to show up.

"You can try teach, but don't be surprised if they don't show up cause they're doing something 'completely and utterly necessary' at work." Spinelli said shrugging her shoulders from underneath the strange cloak she was wearing that appeared to be made of shadows.

"Oh don't you worry about that Spinelli. They'll show up alright." Grotke said with a devious smirk on her face, that reminded everyone of Spinellis, before she flipped open a leaf green cell phone that she seemed to have pulled from nowhere.

"Double O6. You and Double 05 have thirty seconds to trace this signal and get your butts to my position before I assign you two to toilet duty for the rest of your natural lives. That's all." Grotke said professionally and with a perfectly dead serious face before promptly hanging up on, apparently, Spinellis parents.

"They'll be here in less than ten seconds." Grotke informed Spinelli kindly, though the smirk on her face sent shudders down the students spines. It was either the smirk or the laughter her threat earned from Finster that sent the shivers down their spines, no one could tell exactly which one it was.

"They're here." Grotke said smirking as she looked at the auditorium doors a second before two motorcycles came roaring through and stopped in front of the hippy like teacher.

"What is it Double 01? Where's the trouble?" The shorter male asked as he leapt off of his motorcycle and stood in a fighting stance that almost no one could place.

"Why are we in the School Auditorium?" The taller female asked as she followed the males lead.

"You two are here because I didn't want you to miss your daughters performance of course. Now off with the helmets and sit." Grotke ordered as she pointed at the seats reserved for the Spinelli parents while most of the students were once again scrapping their jaws off of the ground.

"You called us away from an important mission for a talent show performance?!" The male, Bob Spinelli, asked in disbelief and incredibility.

"Oh I thought that was next week. We'd love to stay Double 01 but we have to finish the mission." The woman, Flo Spinelli, said as she was about to climb back on her motorcycle despite the hurt look on her daughters face. Grotke saw the hurt and pain on Spinellis face before it was covered with her normal impassive tough girl mask and felt rage bubble in her chest.

"I said sit!" Grotke said forcefully and with a glare on her face aimed at the Spinelli adults, causing both of them to immediately gulp audibly before sitting in the seats looking ready to argue again.

"HQ. This is Double 01. Double 05 and Double 06 are busy with something right now so send Double 04 and Double 02 to finish the mission and that's an order!" Grotke said into her cell phone angrily as she pulled it out of nowhere again before snapping it closed and taking a deep calming breath.

"Double 02 and Double 04 are finishing your mission as we speak. You two are going to stay in those seats and pay attention to your daughters performance or I will go through with the threat of toilet duty and then make you go to target practice, with you both as the targets, understood?" Grotke asked snapping her eyes to the adult Spinellis who nodded their heads rapidly in fear.

"I asked if you understood agents!" Grotke snapped at the two who immediately went ram rod straight and paled to a ghostly white color.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The adult Spinellis said in unrehearsed but frightened harmony causing Grotke to nod.

"Woah. Remind me not to make you mad teach." Spinelli said looking at the normally calm and kind woman shocked and with wide eyes, much like everyone else in the gym while Finster was staring at the adult Spinellis and cracking her knuckles.

"Oh don't worry about that dear. I try to keep from getting angry or taking my anger out on the students. Why don't you start your performance now, I believe that the requirement for singers is a minimum of five songs?" Grotke said turning a radiant smile on the young wrestler while most students were blinking in shock at the quick change of emotions from the strange teacher.

"I still swear you're bipolar Alordayne." Finster said snorting in amusement at the look on the students faces.

"Oh hush Muriel. Spinelli's about to start." Grotke hushed the older woman who snorted in amusement again before falling silent when Spinelli removed her cloak and began to strum a guitar that she seemed to pull from out of nowhere. Spinellis outfit consisted of a dark purple dress covered with glitter that also had black roses and red spider webs on it with silver lining, her hair was pulled into a single ponytail that was held in place with a red ribbon, there was a blue rose in her hair, a pair of black wings with red tips on the feathers seemed to outstretch from her back, and a pair of sparkling blood red high heels on her feet. All in all, the school boys, and more than a few girls, were drooling at how attractive Spinelli looked in her outfit.

"That's a beautiful outfit. Where'd she buy it and where'd she get those gorgeous wings?" Ashley Q. was heard asking her fellow Ashleys as they stared at Spinelli in shock.

"She made it herself. When she ran off earlier she ran to her room at my place and made her outfit but I don't have a clue where she got the wings." Finster explained snickering at the look on everyones faces at this information. Any other questions or comments were stopped by Spinelli beginning to sing in a beautiful haunting voice that didn't fit her tough wrestler girl image at all. (All main singing will be in **bold**, backup in _italics_, and all in _**both**_. This is Make Me Wanna Die by the Pretty Reckless.)

"**Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything was better when sun goes down  
I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes  
You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die  
Taste me, drink my soul  
Show me all the things that I shouldn't know  
And there's a new moon on the rise  
I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes  
You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes**

**burning in the light  
Make me wanna die  
I'll die for you my love, my love  
I'll lie for you my love, my love **

**make me wanna die  
I'll steal for you, my love, my love**

**make me wanna die  
I'll die for you my love, my love  
Well burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
Make me wanna die"**

Everyone was clapping at the end of Spinellis song while the adult Spinellis looked shocked at the fact that there daughter could sing and Grotke and Finster clapped along but exchanged worried glances as Spinelli started up her next song. (This is Zombie by Pretty Reckless.)

"**I'm not listening to you,  
I am wandering right through existence.  
With no purpose and no drive,  
In the end we're all alive, alive.  
2000 years I've been awake,  
Waiting for the day to shake.  
Dear all of you who've wronged me,  
I am, I am a zombie.  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head.  
I am, I am, I am a zombie,  
How low, how low, how low will you push me?  
To go, to go, to go, before I,  
Lie down dead.  
Blow the smoke right off the tubes,  
Kiss my gentle burning bruise,  
I'm lost in time.  
But to all the people left behind,  
You are walking dumb and blind.  
Blind.  
For 2000 years I've been awake,  
Waiting for the day to shake.  
Dear, all of you who've wronged me,  
I am, I am a zombie.  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head.  
I am, I am, I am a zombie,  
How low, how low, how low will you push me,  
To go, to go, to go, before I,  
Lie down dead.  
I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead.  
To all of you who wronged me,  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head.  
I am, I am, I am, a zombie,  
How low, how low, how low, will you push me,  
To go, to go, to go, before I,  
Lie down dead?"**

Everyone was cheering and whooping again while Grotke and Finster exchanged glances again, this was the second song Spinelli had sung about death or dying and frankly it had the two women worried.

"Just so you two know. If she tries to commit suicide or something it will be you two I take my anger out on since I see her as family, just like the rest of my students." Grotke warned the two adult Spinellis quietly so as to not worry any of the nearby students. (This is Never Alone by Barlow Girl.)

"**I waited for you today  
But You didn't show  
No. No. No.  
I needed You today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call  
you said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?  
I cried out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone.  
And though I cannot see You  
and I can't explain why.  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life oh  
We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone  
We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen  
Yeah!  
I cried out with no reply  
and I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone"**

Spinelli didn't even give anyone time to cheer or anything as she immediately began to switch to the next song. (This is Courage by Superchick.)

"**I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "I don't feel well"  
"I ate before I came"  
Then someone tells me how good I look  
and for a moment  
For a moment I am happy  
But when I'm alone  
No one hears me cry  
I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be okay  
Together we can make it through another day  
I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful  
The day I chose not to eat  
What I do know is how I changed my life forever  
I know I should know better  
There are days when I'm okay  
And for a moment  
For a moment I find hope  
But there are days when I'm not okay  
And I need your help  
So I'm letting go  
I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be okay  
Together we can make it through another day  
You should know you're not on your own  
These secrets are walls that keep us alone  
I don't know when but I know now  
Together we'll make it through somehow  
Together we'll make it through somehow  
I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be okay  
Together we can make it through another day"**

Grotke and Finster exchange another worried glance, not liking where Spinelli was going with these songs since they noticed that she had indeed not been eating recently. (This is Lie To Me by Evanescence.)

"**I've been looking in the mirror for so long,  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling shattered.  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me in to so many little pieces if I try to touch her.  
And I bleed. I bleed.  
And I breathe. I breathe, no more  
I take a breath and I try draw from my spirit's well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love.  
So I bleed. I bleed.  
And I breathe.  
I breathe no,  
Bleed. I bleed.  
And I breathe. I breathe. I breathe. I breathe, no more."**

Spinelli opened her eyes looking shocked at the cheers she was getting along with the cries of 'more more more' from the students for her songs. Grotke and Finster whispered to each other and agreed to keep an extra close eye on the tough girl.

"I think we have an obvious winner! Ms. Spinelli how about singing more for us?" Principal Prickly said beaming at the girl who could only nod mutely before grinning widely and beginning to strum her guitar again as the talent show slowly but surely turned into a school wide party.

"Pardon the interruption but I believe that there is something you all need to see." An unknown girls voice said loudly, completely disrupting the party, as an unknown girl with purple hair of all things appeared on stage next to Spinelli.

"Who the heck are you?" Spinelli asked jumping away from the unknown girl while Grotke and Finster jumped up and stared in shock at the sight of the girl.

"You? But I thought you died when the house fell on top of us back during the war!" Finster said looking at the girl shocked while Grotke looked at her friend confused before turning the same look on the unknown girl.

"How could she have been there Muriel? I know for a fact that that's the same girl that was seemingly killed by a suicide bomber back in Iraq! I saw her standing right next to the bomber before he blew with my own two eyes!" Grotke said while many of the students looked shocked that the nicest and most sympathetic teacher seemed to have taken part in a war.

"You both are correct but I will not go into details now. I have come here so everyone could see what your world would have been like had three certain females not been experimented on at a young age." The still unnamed girl said causing everyone but a small few to whisper among themselves confused and curious while a large screen popped up in mid-air where everyone could easily see it.

"Bon voyage." The girl said with a smirk as episode One of Recess began playing out on the screen for all to see.


	2. Episode 1 part 1

**Recess AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see previous chapter.)**

"Better pull up a seat Spinelli, this could take a while." Grotke advised her student who nodded and immediately plopped down in the only open seat there was which just so happened to be in front of the adult Spinellis and in-between Grotke and Finster as the theme song finished playing.

_'Tomato surprise. Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the lunchroom.' T.J. said accepting his bowl from the lunch lady while Spinelli took his place._

_ 'Last time I ate this stuff my gut was on fire for a week. It's like acid.' Spinelli said following after T.J._

"That was one heck of a week." T.J. remembered as he grinned at his friend who stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

_'Citric acid actually, and a common base. Electromagnetically heated to create a synthetic compound which has some admirable qualities.' Gretchen said smartly and causing T.J. to look at her curiously._

_ 'You mean it's okay to eat?' T.J. asked pointing at his bowl of tomato surprise in disbelief._

_ 'No I mean if you let it age you could burn a hole in a concrete floor.' Gretchen responded dead serious._

"That sounds about right. I believe we used it as a weapon during the war." Grotke said nodding without a trace of joking on her face.

"You did. It made a better weapon than it did food." The lead lunch lady said grinning since she had been there during the war and supplied it to the troops.

"And you feed that stuff to us kids?" Spinelli asked raising an eyebrow at the lunch lady and Grotke curiously.

"I thought she changed it so that you could actually eat it." Grotke explained slightly sheepishly as she grinned guiltily at Spinelli.

_'It doesn't have too far to go right now.' Vince said holding up his spoon from where he had been stirring the soup to show that his spoon was disintegrating._

_ 'That's it! This time they've gone too far. All these years they've been feeding us fish sticks made out of cardboard, macaroni and cheese stuck together with paste, and now this! Well I've had enough, I say someone go back there and find us some good food that they've been keeping from us all along!' T.J. said slamming his hands onto the table top._

"Better idea. Don't let Geert cook. She can turn anything into a nuclear weapon and I do mean anything. That was a very good speech by the way T.J." Grotke said giving the lead lunch lady a look, before smiling at the cap wearing boy while Finster snickered at the expression on Geerts face.

_'T.J. you gotta be crazy.' Vince said pointing at his friend._

"You just realized that?" Spinelli asked raising an eyebrow at the athlete.

_'Maybe, but at least I'll be full. Now who's with me?' T.J. said without a hint of anything but determination on his face._

_'I'm in.' Spinelli said instantly._

_ 'I'm in.' Mickey piped up next._

_ 'Me too.' That was Gretchen._

_ 'Great, now let's go get us some food.' T.J. said rubbing his hands together with a smile as he and his friends ducked under the table with Vince following them reluctantly._

_ 'Cover me. I'm going in.' T.J. told his friends quietly before sneaking into the back room of the lunch room._

"What are you five? Spies." Grotke teased Spinelli lightly.

"No that's mom and dad. We're just kids doing our thing." Spinelli said right back as she jabbed a thumb at her adoptive parents.

_ T.J. touched the handle to the refrigerator holding the good food with an awed look on his face which turned to alarmed when the alarm blared. T.J. let out a gasp of panic when he turned around to see Ms. Finster standing there with a sinister smile on her face._

"No wonder the children are so scared of you Muriel." Grotke commented idly as she saw the Finster on screen look downright sadistic as she stared down at T.J.

_'Ms. Finster. How nice to see you.' T.J. said with a weak smile on his face as his hands shook._

_ 'T.J. Detweiler. We meet again.' Finster said with a smile which caused T.J. to gulp audibly._

"Really Muriel?" Grotke asked raising an eyebrow at her friend who merely shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish grin on her face.

"What can I say? I love theatrics?" Finster said grinning guiltily at the younger woman who laughed at her response while Spinelli snickered at the looks on her friends faces.

_'Let's look at a boy who seems to enjoy breaking school rules. A boy who scrawled crude chalk characters on Principal Pricklys door and now this, pilfering food from the cafeteria kitchen.' Finster said as she stood for all of the cafeteria to see her and T.J._

"That would be much more effective if T.J. wasn't doing a little victory pose behind her." Gretchen said while all those who missed the small dance the first time were snickering while T.J. stood and gave a bow to everyone.

_'What do you suppose we should do with a boy this bad? Say, I have an idea. No recess.' Finster said with a smile, causing everyone in the cafeteria to gasp in horror._

"That's a little harsh Muriel. I would understand if you simply took away about half of his recess but no recess at all?" Grotke said shaking her head slightly in disbelief.

"Alright I was a little cruel but I wanted him to stop with his childish pranks already." Finster admitted since she did feel a little bad about taking away the boys recess completely.

"He is a child Muriel. When he stops his childish pranks they'll simply be pranks." Grotke said with a fond smile decorating her lips.

_ 'Why doesn't she just tear out his soul?!' Mickey exclaimed in horror and drama while T.J. looked like someone had just killed his puppy as he gulped audibly._

"She doesn't know how." Grotke answered with a small smirk on her lips while Finster gave her a mock evil eye.

"And I'm not dumb enough to ask you to do it for me Alordyne." Finster retorted while Spinelli looked back and forth between the two teachers on either side of her curiously.

_'Ms. Finster. Ms. Finster. Those girls over there said a bad word.' Randall reported as he rushed towards Ms. Finster during recess._

"Squealer."

"Traitor to kids." Most of the school kids mumbled while Randall didn't look the least bit ashamed.

_'Good boy Randall. Here's a cookie.' Finster said after making sure no one was looking at them while Randall snatched the cookie out of the air with his mouth like a dog._

"He's not a dog Muriel." Grotke reprimanded while Finster looked a little sheepishly and gave Randall an apologetic smile that he merely shrugged off.

_'Psst. T.J.' Spinelli hissed through the slightly open cafeteria window as they snuck around Ms. Finster._

_ 'Hey guys.' T.J. greeted a little more subdued than normal._

_ 'How ya holding up buddy?' Vince asked concerned._

_ 'Oh you know. Keeping busy but there is one thing I want you guys to do for me.' T.J. said reaching through the window slightly._

_ 'What's that?' Vince asked being closest to the window.  
'GET ME OUTTA HERE!' T.J. yelled as he bodily lifted Vince with one hand and drug him over towards the window._

"I'm not surprised he did that. Not going to recess is torture for children." Grotke said with a small shake of her head.

_'T.J. please.' Vince said grabbing his neck as he fell backwards into his friends._

_ 'I'm going crazy in here you guys. I've counted the ceiling tiles thirteen times already. There's one thousand six hundred and seventy eight. Do you hear me? ONE THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED AND SEVENTY EIGHT!" T.J. screamed at his friends while Spinelli walked closer to the window._

"If we ever need anything counted let's get T.J. to do it when he's bored." Grotke said with her eyebrows in her hair line at her students yells.

"Agreed." Finster and a few other faculty members said nodding their agreement while T.J. looked a little put out.

_'Don't worry T.J. We're with you man.' Spinelli said reassuringly._

_ 'Yeah no matter what happens. We're all in this together.' Vince said just before Finster came around the corner._

"Liar liar pants on fire." T.J. chanted with a grin at his friends who looked slightly sheepish.

_'Hey! What are you kids doing there?' Finster asked charging at the gang and causing them to run for it._

_ 'See ya.' Vince said quickly to T.J. before he and Spinelli ran off._

_ 'You guys! Come back!" T.J. yelled desperately as his hand flailed around outside the window._

"With Ms. Finster around? No way man." Vince said before face palming at not remembering that said teacher was sitting just a few rows in front of him.

"I'll let that go this time LaSalle." Finster said without so much as glancing back at the athletic boy who wiped his forehead thankfully.

_'Poor T.J. He's really losing it in there.' Vince said shaking his head as he and his friends hid behind a dumpster._

_ 'A kid without recess? It's too horrible for words.' Mickey said putting a hand on his face dramatically._

_ 'Well I say we go in there and bust him out.' Spinelli said looking at Gretchen._

"I'd wondered whose idea it had been." Finster commented idly while Spinelli merely grinned up at her guiltily.

_ 'An admirable suggestion, Spinelli, but based on my calculations any attempt of rescue has a seventy percent likelihood of failure.' Gretchen said pulling a piece of paper out of her backpack._

"Hey guys. Isn't this the part where Spinelli told us that a thirty percent chance of success was better than none and called us all wusses?" Vince asked grinning while Spinelli looked sheepish as the other two that had been there nodded in agreement with Vince.

_'Hey. I got an idea. Let's ask the Guru kid.' Mikey said when the kids looked depressed slightly._

"Huh? That's not what happened!" Mikey exclaimed looking at the screen confused.

"Remember what that girl said though? These videos show how things would have turned out had three women in the auditorium not been experimented on at a young age? Perhaps one of those three was Spinelli, hence why she's so different in the video than she is in real life." Gretchen theorized and caused everyone in the auditorium to stare at Spinelli curiously, except for Grotke and Finster who were staring down at her in shock.

"So what if I was experimented on?! I'm still me and I don't hardly remember none of it so don't bother asking. Let's just get back to watching the show." Spinelli said after getting fed up with all the staring and throwing her hands up in exasperation. Everyone silently turned back to the screen, stowing this information away for later.

_'Oh great Guru kid. Are friend hath been thrown into detention and we know not what to do.' Mikey said as the scene changed._

_ 'Consider the bumblebee. Alone he's worth nothing but with his fellow bees he becomes a swarm and enjoys bountiful quantities of honey.' The Guru kid said seemingly at random and causing the gang to look confused or dumbstruck._

_ 'What's that supposed to mean?' Spinelli asked blinking slightly in confusion._

_ 'Don't you see? We're the bee. We can't save T.J. alone but if we had help…' Mikey translated causing Gretchen to smile._

_ 'Actually he may have something there. If we're able to get all the other kids in the playground to help us, our likelihood of success increases ten to fifteen percent.' Gretchen said quickly after doing a few calculations on some kind of calculator._


	3. small filler for idea block

**Recess AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see previous chapter.)**

_ 'Actually he may have something there. If we're able to get all the other kids in the playground to help us, our likelihood of success increases ten to fifteen percent.' Gretchen said quickly after doing a few calculations on some kind of calculator._

"That wouldn't work." Spinelli said with a small shake of her head.

"Most of the kids don't like us or T.J. and the ones who do would most likely end up getting confused or something along the way." Spinelli explained at all the curious looks she was getting for her remark.

"We'd probably end up having to do it ourselves either way in this show, weather it shows what really happened or not." Spinelli finished earning an approving look from Finster.

_'Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!' Spinelli said smiling as she ran off of the screen with the others right behind her._

"Yeah that is not Spinelli. She never smiles unless she's beating up someone that tried to hurt or insult one of her friends." T.J. said bluntly.


End file.
